Le temps passe pour Miss Hawkeye
by Galswind
Summary: OS. Depuis le jour promis Hawkeye n'est plus la même. Que peut-il bien se passer dans la tête du lieutenant préférée de Mustang?
1. Chapter 1

« Lieutenant…lieutenant…LIEUTENANT ! »

Riza Hawkeye leva brusquement la tête de ses dossiers avec surprise. Tous les membres du bureau l'observaient avec suspicion. Encore une fois elle était dans ses pensées, elle regarda le papier en face d'elle, elle n'avait rien écrit, rien depuis une heure hormis quelques noms griffonnés dans la marge. Elle regarda à nouveau le colonel qui venait de crier.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ? »

« Tout va bien Hawkeye ? C'est la troisième fois que Breda vous demande si vous voulez du café. »

« Du café ? Heu…oui, volontiers, ce serait bien. Pardonnez-vous j'étais absorbés par ces…affaires » répondit-elle en pointant le dossier.

« Vous ne devriez pas travailler autant. » observa Mustang

« Oui surement. Je crois que je vais aller faire ces cafés moi-même. »

Elle se leva et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Mustang resta un instant à contempler la porte fermée. Hawkeye mentait c'était évident. Elle pouvait faire croire ce qu'elle voulait aux autres, lui elle ne l'aurait pas. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il constatait un changement radical dans l'attitude de son premier lieutenant. Elle se disait absorbée par le travail mais il devait repasser derrière elle pour presque tous les dossiers qu'elle disait « bouclés » et juste à l'instant, comment n'aurait-il pas pu remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien écris depuis au moins une heure ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup du jour promis : tous avaient effectivement trouvé ça étranger de revenir au bureau après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais mus par une nouvelle volonté d'agir pour Amestris, maintenant que le führer ne leur mettait plus des bâtons dans les roues et que Mustang avait été promu général, ils s'étaient remis plus intensément à la tâche. Tous, sauf Hawkeye. Elle continuait de travailler et de les surveiller bien sur, mais Mustang pouvait sentir qu'elle y mettait de moins en moins de cœur. Cela avait simplement commencé par des regards lointains, comme si elle était ailleurs ou aurait voulu y être. Puis elle s'était mise à pousser de longs soupirs, sans se douter qu'aussi discrète qu'elle était Mustang percevait tout. Depuis quelques jours il semblait bien qu'elle ne travaillait presque plus. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne semblait pas préoccupée par une chose grave. Par moment un fin sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, puis son regard redevenait mélancolique et incertain. Pour tout dire, Mustang pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, même s'il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit une erreur de sa part : il semblait évident qu'Hawkeye avait une liaison. C'était même bien pire : Hawkeye était amoureuse. Et c'était à lui, le général Roy Mustang, de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Mustang regarda pour la énième fois la pendule. 18h. C'était bon, il devait dire aux autres de partir. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort que jamais, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lui avoue, aucune envie d'être fixé sur son sort, de voir les yeux de sa chère lieutenant briller de cette lueur candide qu'ont les femmes amoureuses. Non, pas pour un autre ! Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il sache, et également qu'il lui fasse remarquer qu'il serait temps qu'elle se remettre au travail. Pour une fois que ce serait à lui de le dire…

« C'est bon, rentrez chez vous » finit-il par dire, s'adressant à tout son bureau.

Sans se faire prier Havoc, Breda et Fuery rangèrent leurs affaires pour sortir profiter de leur soirée. Hawkeye s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque le général repris la parole.

« Pas vous lieutenant, j'ai à vous parler. » Il avait pris sciemment sa voix la plus froide et la plus professionnelle n'augurant rien de bon. Riza se mordit les lèvres, devinant le reproche qui lui serait adressé, tandis que les autres se stoppaient sur le pas de la porte, intrigués du comportement inhabituel de Mustang. Riza leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer et leur fit signe de partir avant d'aller se rassoir à sa place.

Elle attendit les yeux baissés que Mustang ne reprenne la parole, celui-ci ne semblant pas décidé à parler elle prit les devants :

« Général, pour ce qu'il a pu se passer tout à l'heure, veuillez m'excuser j'étais quelque peu fatiguée aujourd'hui… «

« Ce n'était pas seulement aujourd'hui lieutenant ! Cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes incapable d'effectuer votre travail correctement. » La coupa-t-il d'une voix dure sans porter les yeux sur elle.

« Je sais…pardonnez-moi, je… »

« Si vous avez besoin de vacances dites-le. Je vous en donnerais. Mais je devine que ce n'est pas le problème, vous n'êtes pas seulement fatiguée, vous êtes…vous n'êtes plus vous-même. » Il fit une pause levant les yeux sur elle enfin.

« Que se passe-t-il Riza ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce où perçaient la peur et l'inquiétude.

Riza se mit à triturer ses mains, de plus en plus mal à l'aise : voilà que maintenant il devenait triste par sa seule et unique faute, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire, non elle ne le pouvait pas, cela ne ferait qu'accentuer le problème.

« Rien, rien du tout mon Général, je vous assure. » finit-elle par mentir.

« Ne me mentez pas ! » s'écria Mustang en tapant du poing ce qui la fit sursauter. « Vous pouvez ne rien me dire si vous le souhaitez, si vous estimez que nous ne sommes pas…assez proches. Mais je vous en prie, ne me mentez pas ! »

« Mais mon Géné… »

« Non, un aveugle pourrait remarquer votre changement de comportement. Vous ne semblez pas malheureuse, mais vous êtes distante, quelque chose vous préoccupe, je le sais. » Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle sans la quitter du regard et prit une grande inspiration.

« Entretenez-vous une relation amoureuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante

« Quoi ?! » s'étonna-t-elle « Non ! Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait vous faire croire ça ?! »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas amoureuse… » poursuivit-il le cœur un peu plus léger, retenant difficilement un fin sourire.

« Non ! Enfin… »

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je serais ravi d'apprendre mais je préférerais le savoir par vous que par des commérages de bureaux. »

« Non. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas de copain, ou fiancé ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien. » conclut Mustang en se rasseyant visiblement soulage. Il se tut pendant quelques instants, puis se releva soudainement s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas vous-même, je ne peux pas nier que je m'inquiète Hawkeye. »

Riza porta les mains à son visage et soupira. Peut-être était-ce le moment pour elle d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle se doutait qu'il se mettrait probablement en colère, ou tout du moins ne la comprendrait pas. Elle reposa les mains sur ses genoux puis se leva pour s'installer plus confortablement sur son bureau, elle fixa alors sur lui un regard déterminé bien que sa voix demeura hésitante.

« Je…je pense à beaucoup de choses depuis le jour promis. Nous…nous sommes arrivés au sommet, et nous pouvons désormais aider les populations autant que nous avons toujours rêver le faire. Je veux aider, je veux vous aider, être à vos côtés, encore et toujours mais… »

« Vous voulez quitter l'armée. » acheva Mustang à sa place. Ce n'était pas une question mais une certitude. Il ne la regardait plus, ses yeux fixés dans le vide, il semblait prendre conscience de l'importance de cette déclaration. Il n'aurait plus Riza à ses côtés. Il était seul. En était-il capable ? De poursuivre dans cette voix surement, de vivre sans elle, il était pratiquement persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette éventualité, dans ses visions les plus lointaines elle était toujours là, présente à ses côtés, telle son ombre.

« Non. Je ne le veux pas vraiment. » Reprit-elle attirant à nouveau son regard. « Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous laisser, je veux faire partie de vos projets. C'est seulement que… » sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure, toute son assurance perdue. « Je pense que je désire d'autres choses aussi, des choses qui ne sont pas aisément compatibles avec mes fonctions militaires. »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, attendant patiemment qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en le fixant plus intensément que jamais.

« Je crois que je veux un enfant mon Général. »

Mustang demeura immobile devant elle, laissant à son esprit le temps d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je veux être maman. » Répéta-t-elle. Elle se mit alors à marcher de long en large dans la pièce sous le regard médusé de son supérieur.

« Je sais que c'est parfaitement stupide. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, et je ne le mérite pas. Il y a tant de choses à faire pour ce pays et vous avez besoin de moi ici. Et il ne faut pas oublier le monstre que je suis, un être qui en a tuer tant d'autre ne devrait pas être capable d'avoir des enfants, ce n'est pas juste. Je ne peux pas créer un être humain, je n'en ai pas le droit. Et par-dessus tout, je poursuis des chimères, mais tout le monde sait bien que pour avoir un enfant il faut un père, ce dont je ne dispose pas. » Elle arrêta un instant sa logorrhée puis se tourna vers lui. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du vous parler de ça. Ce sont des pensées stupides. C'est surement le cap des trente ans à passer, je serais de nouveau le premier lieutenant Hawkeye dans quelques jours. Je vous promets de me remettre très vite au travail. »

Elle finit par se rasseoir fixant son supérieur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » Finit-il par demander « Vous serez une excellente mère et vous méritez de le devenir. Je vous garde enfermée dans ce bureau depuis de trop longues années mais vous avez raison : vous êtes une femme et… »

« Arrêtez monsieur » le coupa-t-elle. « J'apprécie mais c'est quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, ne m'encouragez pas dans des rêveries absurdes. Je dois seulement me reprendre en main, cela prendra peut-être un peu de temps pour comprendre que ça n'arrivera pas, mais j'y parviendrais. »

« Non. Je ne vois aucune raison pour vous spolier de la vie que vous méritez. Vous pouvez très bien rester travailler ici en ayant un enfant, vous faites trois fois plus de travail que tout le monde ici, vous accordez un peu plus de temps ne ruinera pas le pays. Vous pourriez commencer par cesser de passer vos nuits à travailler. » proposa-t-il en se moquant.

« Soit. » accepta-t-elle se prenant au jeu. « Mais vous oubliez l'élément majeur du problème : je ne pense pas pouvoir un enfant seule, monsieur. »

Mustang redevint sérieux, son regard se fit plus insistant et profond, la fixant sans retenue de ses deux abysses.

« Hem… Je pensais vous inviter d'abord à prendre un verre, mais faire un enfant me semble parfait. Après tout, c'était plus ou moins là que je voulais en venir. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Riza, elle demeurait stupéfaite de sa déclaration. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Devait-elle prendre ça pour une de ses blagues habituelles de charmeur ou était-il sérieux ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort réalisant qu'elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Etait-il vraiment possible que… ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sensation de lèvres sur les siennes, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais alors qu'il passait sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la rapprocher de lui elle n'hésita plus un instant et renforcé leur baiser s'accrochant à son cou.


	2. Chapter 2

Riza avait visiblement un peu trop bu : le général Mustang regardait avec amusement son austère lieutenant se métamorphoser sous ses yeux en une jeune femme chaleureuse et plus qu'attrayante. Assise sur un tabouret près du bar, elle sirotait ce qu'il lui restait de glaçons de cocktails en agrémentant la conversation de son rire cristallin. Ses joues étaient bien plus rosées qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux nettement plus brillants. Tant de mêches s'étaient échappées de son strict chignon qu'elle avait fini par retirer sa barrette et laisser ses cheveux s'étaler librement sur ses épaules, les quelques lumières du bar leur donnant une teinte légèrement rouge. C'était fou ce qu'elle pouvait avoir un air angélique, presque enfantin lorsqu'elle autorisait ses boucles blondes à lui encadrer ainsi le visage.

Il constata avec surprise qu'il ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un sourire idiot lorsqu'il la contemplait ainsi, les quelques verres qu'il avait lui-même ingurgité n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Il croisa ses iris pourpres et les vit s'illuminer davantage alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il la regardait. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, en même temps qu'elle. Il rit, les voilà revenus au temps de leur adolescence, elle, rougissante en évitant son regard, lui, n'osant pas lui adresser la parole. Il reporta son attention sur Havoc qui racontait comment il avait réussi à faire tomber Rebecca dans ses bras, cette dernière le regardait avec un air moqueur mais un sourire sincère quand une nouvelle musique retentit dans le bar. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Riza qui lâcha son verre et sauta de son siège en atterrissant tant bien que mal, et s'apprêta à suivre son amie au centre de la piste.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa Mustang : « Vous ne venez pas mon général ? » Il lui montra son verre encore à moitié plein, elle lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant puis lui tourna le dos.

« Elle va vraiment danser là ? » demanda Havoc ahuri comme si Roy en savait plus que lui

« Le lieutenant va vraiment danser ? » répéta-t-il

« Il semblerait » commenta Fulman d'un ton posé, bien que son regard soit tout aussi étonné que celui des autres.

« Pff, vous croyiez vraiment que le lieutenant Hawkeye était une machine qui ne faisait que dormir, manger et réparer vos bétises au bureau. » se moqua gentiment Maria Ross.

« Oui » répondirent d'un ton entendu les hommes autour.

Mustang se contenta de replonger dans son verre, tout en observant de loin son premier lieutenant bouger en rythme sur la musique. Dans ses souvenirs Riza n'était effectivement pas tout à fait le type à aller dans un bar pour y boire et danser, et il y aurait fort à parier que si Rebecca ne lui avait pas forcé la main durant l'académie, jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de le faire. Elle aimait bien trop paresser au lit avec un bon bouquin et Black Hayate sur ses genoux. Du moins c'était ainsi qu'il imaginait ses soirées jusqu'à présent. Mais la Riza qui se présentait devant lui, tout en étant parfaitement inattendue, était ravissante. Elle laissait éclater un petit grain de folie qu'elle gardait bien caché le reste du temps. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était jaloux de savoir qu'elle était autant capable d'être féminine alors qu'elle était avec ses amie, ou s'il était juste heureux de la découvrir aussi légère et joyeuse. Elle semblait s'amuser, réellement s'amuser, tel qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

Finalement rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit que cette même phrase : « Je l'aime. Putain oui je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. »

La musique changea à nouveau se faisant plus sensuelle, Riza voulu retourner au bar mais Rebecca la retint, lui chuchota un mot à l'oreille qui sembla choqué Riza, mais celle-ci fini par éclater de rire, et resta sur le piste entamant une danse bien plus lascive.

Bien. Riza savait danser. Elle savait même très bien danser. Un instant obnubilé par les mouvements de son corps si captivant, Roy se réveilla alors qu'Havoc se précipitait sur Rebecca pour danser avec elle, dans ses yeux un regard de défi vers les hommes qui contemplait les deux femmes et tentaient de s'en approcher. Roy hésita. Riza n'était pas sa petite-amie, du moins pas officiellement, il se voyait mal se coller à elle pour la revendiquer sienne, elle était grande…Oui mais elle n'avait visiblement aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur un homme. Pas étonnant. Les seuls hommes qu'elle avait véritablement côtoyé étaient son père et lui-même, et tout deux avaient fait leur possible pour marquer leur distance vis-à-vis d'elle. Il ne lui avait en tout cas jamais franchement laissé entrevoir l'attirance physique qu'elle pouvait exercer sur lui. Cependant, il ne supporterait pas longtemps ces regards portés sur elle.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et sembla remarquer son trouble, elle lui sourit lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Sans attendre il se dirigea vers elle.

« C'est le moment où jamais général. » Lui souffla Breda alors qu'il le frôlait.

Roy reprit alors confiance en lui. Draguer dans un bar il savait faire, de quoi avait-il peur ? Il savait parfaitement danser contrairement à Havoc qui visiblement n'avait aucun sens du rythme. Heureusement que Rebecca avait décidé d'en rire plutôt que d'en avoir honte.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de Riza celle se colla rapidement à lui et il ne se gêna pas à son tour pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle « je n'aime pas trop leur regard. Je ne peux pas décemment sortir un revolver pour leur faire savoir.» ajouta-t-elle en montra de la tête quelques hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle.

« Je vois, je sers donc de chaperon » ironisa-t-il en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches alors que la musique se fait plus lente.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, elle accrocha ses bras à son cou. « Je voulais vraiment danser avec vous ! »

Elle était…trop mignonne. Voilà les seuls mots qui lui venaient en tête pour la décrire en cet instant. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« Peut-être que tu peux éviter le vouvoiement quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux. »

« Pardon. C'est une habitude. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants se contenant de bouger en soutenant le regard de l'autre. Puis Elle reprit la parole, mal assurée. Apparemment l'effet de l'alcool baissait.

« Pardonnez…enfin, pardonne moi. J'ai peut-être un peu bu, je n'ai pas l'habitude, je suis trop insistante. »

« Hn…Alors pardonne moi, j'ai peut-être un peu bu aussi, et je crois que je vais en profiter. »

Sans prendre gare au fait que tous ses subordonnés les regardaient, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Le sourire étincelant qu'elle lui rendit alors lui indiqua qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Au moins, désormais c'était officiel. Et puis, qu'importe ce qu'on en dirait. Il ne pensait pas que son équipe irait répéter ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il supposait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls militaires dans le bar ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'elle en eu marre de danser, ils retournèrent au bar, près à supporter les remarques d'Havoc et Breda, mais les deux étaient bien trop éberlués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir pour faire le moindre commentaire. Seules Rebecca et Maria affichaient un léger sourire en coin qui lui fit penser qu'elles avaient déjà été mises au courant de la relation secrète qu'il entretenait depuis quelques semaines avec son premier lieutenant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il vit Riza commander un nouveau cocktail.

« Allez dernier toast ! » cria Rebecca « Bon anniversaire à la plus sérieuse lieutenant de tous les temps ! »

A sa suite, le reste de l'équipe leva son verre faisant pétiller de plus belle les yeux de Riza qui sirotait à nouveau son cocktail.

« Heu mon général…depuis quand…enfin que ? enfin… » bégaya maladroitement Fuery l'air hagard.

« Trois semaines Fuery » répondit Maria Ross à l'interrogation silencieuse du jeune sergent. Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant. « Désolée Kain, tu en trouveras une autre. »

Fuery se mit à rougir ce qui redoubla l'hilarité des autres, il replongea la tête dans son verre espérant se faire oublier.

L'attention des autres étant attirée ailleurs, Mustang se pencha vers Riza.

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Je ne suis pas si ivre que j'en ai l'air. » le rassura-t-elle. « Et ça justifiera peut-être ce que j'ai envie de faire. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, sans doute persuadée qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu as envie de faire ? » demanda-t-il quelque peu inquiet. Peu habitué à voir Riza ainsi, qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Elle devint aussi rouge que Fuery, mais Mustang posa une main sur sa joue afin d'empêcher toute tentative d'évitement.

« Rien. Rien du tout. » répondit-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait assuré. Il se pencha davantage vers elle.

« J'attends une réponse lieutenant. » Certes il la prenait par la corde sensible, il le savait, mais elle avait su piquer sa curiosité ce soir. « Alors, qu'avez-vous envie de faire ? » Elle lui lança un regard noir, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle comme son supérieur elle se sentait obligée de lui répondre. Elle mordit ses lèvres, pris une inspiration et, posant ses mains sur son torse, se rapprocha de lui. Le cœur de Roy se mit à battre un peu plus vite à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle se mit alors sur les pointes pour lui parler à l'oreille, prenant la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle pouvait.

« Ce que je veux ce soir mon général dépendra entièrement de vous. » Et prenant garde à ce que personne ne la vit elle lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille avant de s'éloigner rapidement de lui, rougissant de plus belle. Vamper Mustang n'avait jamais été vraiment dans ses plans. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà, elle ne parvenait pas à justifier sa soudaine proximité physique avec lui, elle s'était empêchée trop de choses, trop longtemps. Elle le désirait. Oh oui elle le désirait, mais elle n'arrivait pas jusqu'à présent à lui faire comprendre. Peur qu'il la repousse ? Peur de tout changer ? Peur de quoi exactement ? Que tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé devienne enfin réalité ? L'alcool avait eu cet effet sur elle, même à petite quantité il avait levé cette saleté d'inhibition.

De son côté Mustang avait ouvert de grands yeux et ne semblait plus en capacité de les cligner, ou même de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait soudainement chaud. Oui très très chaud vraiment. Ils avaient mis les radiateurs à combien dans ce bar bon sang ? Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place espérant que personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa soudaine absence. Riza se tenait devant lui et riait à nouveau avec les autres comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il sentit que certaines parties de son corps risquaient de vite trahir ce qui se passait à cet instant dans son cerveau. Elle savait donc jouer comme ça… Il sourit. Si elle voulait qu'il lui sorte le grand numéro du Roy séducteur...Après tout elle venait de rompre aisément la barrière qu'il s'était mis depuis tant d'années : elle n'était plus uniquement son premier lieutenant, elle était enfin celle qu'elle aurait toujours du être, sa Riza, celle avec qui il allait passer ses jours. Et bientôt ses nuits aussi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa discrètement une main sur sa hanche la faisant frissonner, de l'autre il attrapa son verre qu'il but d'une traite puis il s'adressa aux autres.

« Je ramène le lieutenant chez elle. Je pense qu'elle a assez bu pour ce soir. »

Comme il s'y attendait quelques protestations survinrent.

« Vous êtes un rabat-joie général. JE vous assure que Riza tient très bien l'alcool ! » râla Rebecca en s'accrochant à Riza. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur cherchant une explication à sa déclaration, le message que lui renvoyèrent ses abysses flamboyants était suffisamment explicite. Elle lui lança un regard de défi qui lui arracha un sourire et se détacha de Rebecca.

« Le général a raison Becky, on travail demain, j'ai la réunion des chefs d'état-major à préparer à le demande du généralissime en plus d'avoir à faire la babysitter pour la glorieuse team Mustang. »

« Toujours aussi sérieuse hein. » Rebecca l'embrassa sur la joue, elle passa alors devant Mustang pour rejoindre les bras d'Havoc qui l'attendait.

« Si vous la laissez tomber après ce soir, je vous jure que je passerais mes entrainements matinaux sur une cible à votre effigie. »

Visiblement Rebecca était bien moins crédule que le reste des militaires présents.

Un lourd silence suivit leur entrée dans la voiture. Pour une fois s'était Mustang qui conduisait, il gardait les yeux rivés sur la route se concentrant. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon conducteur, mais Riza avait bien plus bu que lui, il ne risquerait pas sa vie. La tension était palpable, attendant que l'autre ne prenne la parole. Ils parvinrent finalement à un croisement : Roy s'arrêta et ses décida enfin à parler.

« Votre choix Miss Hawkeye ? A gauche je vous ramène, à droite… »

« Vous m'appellerez pour que je sache que vous êtes bien revenu chez vous? » lui fit-elle remarquer comme si sa question était stupide.

« Si ce n'est que ça. » répondit-il vexé et furieusement déçu. Il l'entendit rire alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Droite. » chuchota-t-elle « J'ai entendu dire que ça valait le coup de passer sa nuit chez l'alchimiste de flamme. J'aimerais en savoir plus. »

Sans réponse Roy mit son clignotant et tourna. Il gara la voiture au bout de quelques minutes et après être sorti lui ouvrit la portière. Ils entrèrent sans un mot dans l'immeuble et Riza monta les étages s'arrêtant devant sa porte. Elle se tenait près de lui, accoudée au mur attendant patiemment comme si elle venait lui rendre une visite de routine. Sa soi-disant distance le rendait fou, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement il ne put se retenir et une fois la porte claquée se rua sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui embrassant le cou. Elle rit et se détacha de lui.

« Vous êtes trop impatient. » Elle avait raison, trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, il devait prendre son temps, profiter. Il contempla silencieusement les jeux de la lune sur ses reflets blonds et retira son manteau pour l'accrocher. Elle se pendit alors à son cou, dans ses yeux une lueur plus sérieuse.

« Vous recevez beaucoup de femme ici ? » demanda-t-elle

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de miel.

« Aucune. » finit-il par répondre. « Jamais chez moi. » Elle comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Vous me faîtes visiter ? »

« Bien sur. » s'exclama-t-il en la faisant lentement reculer. « La chambre est par là-bas. ». Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa, elle répondit instantanément mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et lui ouvrant le passage qu'il vienne titiller sa langue.

« Mais une fois que nous aurons visité la chambre, nous pouvons toujours essayer les autres pièces de la maison. » Susurra-t-il le souffle encore haché.

« Hmm…j'aimerais effectivement tout visiter. »

Riza sentit soudain la porte dans son dos, sans défaire leur étreinte elle tourna la poigna. En reculant elle buta contre le lit et s'étala sur le matelas moelleux entraînant Mustang dans sa chute. Elle voulut rire lorsqu'elle croisa ses onyx, sa voix se coinçant alors dans sa gorge. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu un tel regard : il lui restait un je ne sais quoi de malicieux et pourtant rien ne lui semblait plus sérieux que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Son œil brûlant de désir la contemplait sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en détourner.

Dans ses prunelles sombres se reflétaient dix années d'amour, de souffrance et de déni contenus. Tout ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre, ce qui faisait leur monde : amis, partenaires, et désormais amants ? Elle prit soudain peur. Et si tout était ruiné par cette simple nuit ? Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus d'elle par la suite. Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Elle ne pourrait plus travailler pour lui. Comment pourrait-elle alors vivre sans lui ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment arrêter cette folie ? L'alcool ne faisait plus aucun effet, toutes les questions qu'elle avait reléguées dans un coin éloigné de son cerveau rejaillissaient la tourmentant toujours plus. Ils devaient arrêter ça. Tout de suite.

Elle posa ses mains brusquement sur le torse de Mustang, il s'arrêta net cherchant à comprendre. Elle vit son regard changer lorsqu'il aperçut ses yeux mouillés, il devient inquiet puis comprenant soudainement la peur qui l'habitait, la flamme inextensible de sa volonté flamboya de nouveau dans ses iris. Il attrapa ses mains et la plaqua sur le lit derrière sa tête. Il se pencha et déposa lentement des baisers sur son cou, éveillant à chaque moment où ses lèvres touchaient sa peau, un désir lancinant.

« N'y pense même pas. » susurra-t-il à son oreille, alors qu'elle retenait à grande peine des soupirs de satisfaction à chaque nouvel assaut.

« Non, Colonel. » Parvint-elle à articuler

Refermant sa prise sur ses poignets d'une main, il ouvrit sa robe de l'autre et soulevant le tissu fit descendre ses baisers vers sa poitrine. Elle retint son souffle, impatiente, redoutant ce qui suivrait. Il releva la tête et se pencha doucement vers elle déposant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il appuya de plus en plus, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, titillant sa langue. Se décolla puis reprit avec plus de force. Satané Mustang ! Il savait embrasser ! Elle sentit alors une main se faufiler dans son dos, presque malgré elle, elle se cambra. Profitant d'un instant de répit elle reprit la parole d'une voix plus ferme, espérant être convaincante.

« Colonel, il ne faut pas. Arrêtez-vous… »

« nous sommes déjà allé trop loin lieutenant. » La coupa-t-il.

Elle entendit les cliquetis de son soutif se dégrafant alors qu'il affichait un sourire vainqueur.

« Et ce n'est pas colonel Riza. Mon nom est Roy. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui ôtant d'un geste ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il lui lâcha enfin les mains qu'elle vint placer derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et la jeta au loin. Elle plaça ses mains entre leur deux corps afin de pouvoir l'admirer. Elle lui savait un corps parfait, à en faire pâlir d'envie toutes les femmes d'Amestris. Mais ce ne furent pas ses muscles si bien dessinés qui l'attirèrent, elle toucha du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui le marquait, sentant son corps se tendre sous chacune de ses caresses. Leur histoire s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres et planta son regard dans celui de son supérieur alors que doucement sa main prenait le chemin d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus excitant : le regard de Roy où les soupirs qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir ?

« Embrasse-moi. » finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix douce.

Il lui obéit sans plus attendre. Rompant leur baiser elle lui retira ce qui lui restait. Nus ils se contemplèrent un instant, passant leurs mains sur l'autre, découvrant les derniers retranchement de l'autre, s'offrant complétement. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans son intimité se délectant des cris qui lui échappaient. Au bout d'un moment elle releva ses jambes, rapprochant encore leurs corps. Elle le sentait là, dur contre elle. Tout son être tremblait dans l'attente.

« Riz.. » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui lança un sourire radieux lorsqu'il pénétra enfin ce paradis tant convoité. Il commença à aller et venir, leur souffle se faisant de plus en plus saccadé. Dans son dos les doigts de Riza s'enfonçaient, douleur exquise où régnait le plaisir. Encore de nouvelles cicatrices, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait se lasser de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Soudain il se retrouva sur le dos, Riza au dessus de lui le toisait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, elle entama une danse effrénée qui lui fit perdre toute pensée cohérente. Savait-elle seulement à quel point elle était belle ? La gamine sauvage qu'il était parvenu à apprivoiser n'avait apparemment pas disparue. Mais si elle continuait comme ça…

Il se releva, collant son torse à sa poitrine et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure. Il glissa ses doigts vers son antre, la faisant gémir plus fort.

« Attends Roy… » haleta-t-elle.

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il le souffle court. « Moi aussi. »

Il la sentie alors mordre son épaule pour étouffer son dernier cri alors qu'il se déversait en elle.


End file.
